The Monsters Under Your Bed
by iamthecreator
Summary: "We are the darkness in the light. We are the monsters under your bed, the demons that lie within you. We are what you fear most, what haunt your dreams at night. We are evil spirits, cursed to roam the Earth together, forever." AU. One-shot.


_**A/N: **So I found half of this on my phone and I liked it, so I finished it. Hope you enjoy and PLEASEEE review :D_

* * *

Sleep will never come. Not tonight, not ever.

I tried to ignore it for the longest time and I was successful for a while. But then you became more rumbunctious. You would kick my mattress in the middle of the night, implant your growls in my dreams, lick my feet if they stuck out from under my blanket. I know you sometimes come out when you think I'm sleeping.

You stand over me and just watch me sleep, you're blood red eyes boring holes into my skin. But I watch you, too. I watch you watch me, noticing the small hint of a smile adorning your face, the twinkle in your eye when you lick your lips.

What are you planning for me, dear monster? Do you imagine my flesh in between your teeth, my blood gushing from open wounds and my bones snapping in your mouth? Or does that smile hint something different, something that is forbidden?

I'm tired of waiting for you to make the first move.

Tonight, I'm going to talk to you.

* * *

My eyes are closed while I pretend to sleep, and I'm waiting for you to come out. I feel the bed shift under me slightly and I know you're slowly sliding out. I open my eyes a sliver and you're standing over me already, that hungry look in your eyes.

What are you hungry for, monster? Is it me?

You stare at me for a while longer and you do something you've never done before: you reach out and stroke my hair. I take this oppurtunity, maybe my only chance to successfully talk to you, and grab your hand. I can feel your whole body tense up as I clutch your cold wrist. I open my eyes, letting my brain take in your whole image.

Your hair is the same shade of mine, although maybe a little darker. Your eyes are large and round, the iris crimson and your pupils white. Your skin is pale, the dull moonlight in the window reflecting off of it. I think that maybe you're actually human, just a lost soul stuck in the monster realm.

But then you smile at me.

Your teeth are a shocking white, the ends stained red. Your canines portrude from the rest of your teeth, ending in a point that could cut glass. My other hand flies to my mouth as I stare at you, realizing the hand that I'm holding is infact not a hand but a claw. The sharp nails press into my skin slightly and I feel the blood begin to rise.

"Blossom," you whisper, your mouth still in that sick smile. "I've been waiting for this day."

I want to reply but a ball forms in my throat, and I know I'll stutter if I talk. I simply cock an eyebrow, hoping you'll take that as my interest.

"This day, the day that we finally meet." You lean down and inhale, closing your eyes as you take in my scent. I stay motionless, awaiting your next move. Your forked tongue slithers out and I gasp, fear pulsing through my body. You seem to notice because you pull back and stand straight again, staring at me.

"W-what are you?" I finally manage to whisper. An evil grin spreads across your face now and you let out a chuckle. You tap your chin and look around.

"Hmm... what am I?" You repeat. I bite my bottom lip and hold my breath, afraid of your answer.

"I am a demon." You say. "The thing that haunts your dreams. The thing you fear, the one that gives you nightmares." You look down at me and smile. "I am the monster that children cry about at night, the one who peeks out from the closet." You move from your spot next to me and stand at my vanity, looking at your reflection. "People write movies and novels about me. I am that which you can never forget." A claw reaches out and scrapes across the mirror, a screeching sound pulsing through my ears. You look back at me and I see your eyes are sad now, the grin gone. "I am an evil spirit, cursed to roam the Earth alone, forever."

My heart aches for you and I frown. How unpleasant it would be, stuck in that form forever. You are alone, sad and hurt, shunned from everyone and feared. I look at you and your eyes are already on me, a questioning look hidden beneath the intimidating exterior.

"Your name?" I whisper, sitting up in my bed. "Do you have a name?" You raise an eyebrow and take a step towards me. Your shoulders slump and you let out a sigh.

"Brick." You say simply. "My name is Brick."

We stare at each other for a while, neither knowing what to do or say. The fear has left me at this point, replaced by a deep sadness and sympathy for you. My curiousity bubbles over and I run a hand through my hair. "Why are you here?" I ask, my voice stronger than before. "Are you going to kill me?"

Your eyes widen a little and you blink. I raise an eyebrow, wondering what I did that could possibly startle you.

"You... you are not afraid?" You finally ask, taking a step closer to me. I bite my lip and shrug. Am I afraid? I honestly don't know. I think if you were to kill me, I would understand completely. I wouldn't put up a fight, I wouldn't plead for my life. I would just let you take me so you can continue on with your hauntings.

"No," I say, my voice strong and sure. "I'm not afraid. If you must kill me," I throw my arms in the air and shrug. "Then so be it. You may."

You move next to my bedside again, your eyes never leaving me. One sharp nail extends and runs along the side of my face. I wince a little but do not move. I am ready and I am accepting of what is to come. Blood trickles out of the wound and I feel it dripping down, spreading across my cheek and dripping off of my chin. My eyes are closed and I didn't realize it until I feel them fluttering open, wanting to look at you. You stand over me, a lost look on your face. Your claw is still against my face but it feels almost soft and gentle.

"What's wrong?" I ask, confused. I thought by now I would be heading into the light, my destroyed and mangled body spread across the floor. You shake your head and look me in the eyes.

"I can't kill you."

I raise an eyebrow and sit up straighter. "What do you mean? Surely that is what you came here to do." You shake your head again and sigh.

"I'm not going to kill you. I must go." I see you bend over, sliding onto the floor so you can make your way back under the bed.

"Wait!" I cry out, jumping from my spot under my blankets. You tense up but stop, turning to look at me. I bite my lip and look down at you, my legs shaking. "Don't leave." You frown and roll your eyes.

"How can you be so foolish? I am sparing your life right now! Have some sense!" I shake my head.

"I don't want you to spare my life. Take me with you."

For the second time that night, you look taken a back. "W-what?" You stutter, standing up.

I outstretch my hand, cupping your cheek.

"I said, take me with you." I say it softer this time, my voice almost a whisper.

You laugh and shake your head. You look down at your feet and whisper, "Is she the one?" The ground tremors lightly and you look back up at me with a bewildered look.

"What?" I ask, my heart beat increasing. The fear is coming to me and I'm certain I made a big mistake.

"Why?" You ask me, looking straight in my face. The same question is flying around my head. Why do I want to go with you? What good can come from that? I look up at your eyes and I almost fall backwards from all the emotions that pass through me.

"Because," I say after I recover, running a hand through my hair. "I see it. I feel it. I know that you are lonely. I know that you want a friend. When I look at you, it's like looking at myself; we are both lost souls, looking to be found. You and I? We are the same. I need you and you need me. We can be alone, together." I watch your eyes for a reaction: a twitch, a blink - anything at all. Nothing happens, though. You just stare at me, wide-eyed and unblinking.

Then I see the edges of your eyes crinkle, the corners of your mouth twisting upwards. It takes me a second to realize that you're smiling, and it's so magnificent that I smile back. We stand there, smiling at each other, for a while. My mouth hurts but I don't want to look away, afraid that you'll disappear. After a few minutes, I blink involuntarily.

As soon as my eyes close, I feel myself being pushed backwards. I find myself with my back on the bed. Your breath is on my neck and I shudder underneath you. My eyes open and all I see is your deep orange hair and a sliver of your pale skin.

"This may hurt a little," You whisper against my neck. "I'm sorry in advance." I gulp hardly and nod, letting you know I'm ready. You give the skin a soft kiss before I feel a sharp pain erupt through my body. Something is flowing through my veins, entering my brain and heart. I scream and grab your back, digging my nails in your should blades. Your head doesn't move though, your fangs are still deep inside my muscle and then I'm fading and fading and fading...

* * *

"This looks promising." You say, slinking into an open window. There is a child sleeping soundlessly, clutching a small brown bear to his chest. I roll my eyes and follow you into his dark room, only dimly lit by a small nightlight in the corner.

We pass by a mirror and I stop to look into it. I look no different: my hair is still long and orange, trailing down my back. My eyes are still bright and pink, contrasting against my now pale skin.

Only when I smile do I really see the change. My teeth are alarmingly white, ending in a red-stained point. My tongue is forked and thin, running along my teeth. I bring a hand up to brush some hair out of my face, making sure not to cut myself with my sharp claws. I see you behind me and you rest a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on," You whisper. "He senses us." I nod and walk over to the bed, standing over the child. I bend down and kiss his soft cheek, rousing him out of his sleep.

"Mom?" He croaks out, rubbing his eyes. I look at you and you smirk, stepping away.

"No," I say softly. "I'm not your mommy." He sits up and looks at us, his eyes filled with fear. I smile down at him, revealing my teeth and he stares up at me, eyes brimming with tears.

"What are you?" The child asks, holding his teddy bear close to his chest. I look over at you and you give me a reassuring smile, nodding slightly.

"We are the darkness in the light. We are the monsters under your bed, the demons that lie within you. We are what you fear most, what haunt your dreams at night. We are evil spirits, cursed to roam the Earth together, forever."


End file.
